Diary Part 2
by Soluna125
Summary: Well if you read diary then i guess you should read this cause it's interesting yah so not a good summary but it's pretty much just what i think the continuation should be! XD Please R
1. The Diary part 2

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2 

**The Diary Part 2**

-The girls are talking over AIM Cindy is cAv956 and Libby is Lib101-

cAv956: Libby the best thing hapened 2 me 2day

Lib101: Jimmy???

cAv956: Yah...were going out

Lib101: Oh great...but i g2g...my mom's nagging me

cAv956: lolz did u tell er????????

Lib101: NOOOOO...ima talk 2 her 2night

cAv: k bye

Lib101: kk c u manana

Cindy didn't log out of AIM but she closed the conversation window her and Libby were chatting on

* * *

"Libby come down now" Libby's mother called. Libby came down the stairs and walked into the living room where her mother and father sat. They were eating a popcorn and watching a movie. "Oh good Libby your here, why don't you watch this movie with us" her mother said. 

"Mom i actually want to talk to you in the kitchen..now please" Libby said as her mother got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Now what is so important that you had to drag me into the kitchen"

"Well mom i have something really important to tell you but i don't know how to say it" Libby said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Libby, sweety, you know that you can tell me anything i'm here for you" her mother said. Those words comforted Libby and it even made her smile a little bit.

"Thanks mom" Libby said as she wiped her face.

* * *

Cindy picked up her ringing phone and answered a very sleepy hello. 

"Is...umm..can..i pleease t-alk to C-in-dy" a voice studdered on the other line.

"May i ask who's calling" Cindy said politely.

"Th-his is Jimmy"

"Oh this is Cindy...hey Jimmy..what's up" Cindy said as her heart melted.

"Oh hi Cindy i was just wondering if maybe you would like to come to my party it's on Saturday" Jimmy said as he smiled.

"Of course Jimmy..but why are you having a party" Cindy ask confused.

"Well my mom and dad are going out of town for a week so i figured i's have some fun while they were gone" Jimmy explained.

"Oh ok well i'll be there if my mom lets me out of the house" Cindy said laughing.

"Ok well see you tommorow" Jimmy said.

"Yah bye" Cindy said as she waited to hear the click on the other line. After a minute she still didn't hear it and figured Jimmy was waiting for her to hang up as well so she just hung up. Cindy was felt happy. This was in fact the happiest she ever felt in a long time. She had finally had Jimmy to herself.

Cindy was to tired to change into her night clothes so she just slipped into bed although it was only eight o' clock.

* * *

Jimmy heard Cindy hang up and he slowly put the phone down on the reciever. He was happy but sad at the same time. He was mostly in shock. He couldn't believe that he had finally had Cindy the girl he always wanted. He would dream of marrying her and eventually having kids. He now had some hope that his dream would come true. Jimmy was already in his pj's so he just slipped into bed and eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming about his one true love Cindy.

* * *

"Mom i...i'm..i'm pregnant" Libby finally said as she put her head down in shame, her mother stood there looking at her. When Libby looked up she saw that her mother had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling and was she was trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry..i didn't mean for it to happen it just sort of happened" Libby said as she began to tear as well. 

"My baby is having a baby" Libby's mother finally said in a wisper as more tears streamed down her face. She repeated over and over again "my baby's having a baby".

"Mom please don't be mad" Libby said.

Her mom walked up to her and hugged her tightly and said "I'm not mad just suprised...it's Sheen's right".

"Yes".

"Is he willing to be a father"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to be there for you"

"Yes"

"Then i'll be there, lets not tell your father until you begin to show ok". Finnally her mother let go and walked over to the phone and handed it to Libby "call him" she said as she retrieved her seat next to her husband leaving Libby alone in the kitchen with the phone.

Libby honestly didn't want to call Sheen but she did as her mother told her.

"Hello" Sheen's father said over the phone.

"Hi Mr. Estevez i don't mean to call so late but is Sheen there" Libby said politely.

* * *

"Yes hold on one minute" he said as he put his hand on the reciever and called for Sheen "_El brillo viene aquí el teléfono es para usted su Libby_" 

"_Papá aceptable estoy viniendo_" Sheen replied.

"_Venido en hombre usted está tomando para desear_"

"_¿La autorización puede usted justo colgar para arriba el teléfono ahora que lo escogí para arriba de arriba?_"

"Ok Sheen" his father said as he hung up the phone.

"_Que tu quiere mi amour_" Sheen said forgetting Libby doesn't speak Spanish.

"What" she said confused.

"I mean what's up my love" Sheen said.

"I told my mom" Libby said.

"Did you get in trouble"

"Nope..so when are you going to tell your parents" Libby asked.

"I don't know I guess now" Sheen said.

"Ok well do you guys always speak Spanish" Libby asked.

"Well it depends on what my dad is saying to me"

"Oh so he couldn't just say 'get your dumb behind down here'" Libby asked as she giggled to herself.

"Well I guess not my dad gets in these moods where he only talks Spanish and I don't know Spanish that great" Sheen explained.

"Well then just tell him I'm sure he'll understand" Libby said.

"No I'm pretty sure I can tell him in Spanish" Sheen said proudly.

"Well you do that" Libby said as she hung up the phone.

"I guess she hung up on me" Sheen said as he hung up the phone as well.

A/N: This story is so much fun to write ok with Sheen I'll try to make him talk both english and spanish or spanglish lolz yah so that everyone can understand him


	2. The talk s

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2 

**The Talk**

The Talk

Sheen was nervous. He was afraid of what his father might do to him when he learned about Libby's pregnancy. Sheen walked into the living room and spotted his father lounging on the couch watching a rerun of _I Love Sockpuppet. _Sheen nervously approached his dad and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Yes son," his father said as he shut off the TV.

"Dad I just wanted to tell you that I may have accidentally gotten Libby pregnant," Sheen said in a calm voice even though on the inside he was shaking like crazy.

"Do her parents know?" Mr. Estevez asked tiredly.

"Her mom knows, but I don't think her dad does. Then again maybe he does. Yeah, he knows," Sheen said.

"Well, are you going to care for the child? Because if you don't then I just might have to send you away. Perhaps back to Mexico were you belong," his father said angrily.

"Oh, calm down dad I'm gonna care for it so don't worry," Sheen said.

"Ok then I'm fine with it," his dad said as he stood up, walked to the stairs and wandered up them, most likely to go to sleep.

"Sheesh, my dad is so strict," Sheen said, although relieved, as he turned the TV back on and began to watch his favorite show "Ultra Lord".

* * *

Cindy was reading her favorite novel, Of Mice of Men, when she heard a beep coming from her computer. Cindy looked up from the little book and at her computer screen. She had an IM from someone. Cindy got up and sat down on her computer chair. A person named "SkAtERdUdE" had left the message. 

SkAtERdUdE: hey.

cAv956: who dis?

skAtERdUdE: come on don't pretend u don't no me!

cAv956: seriously whos dis?

skAtERdUdE: i'll give u a hint u had a huge crush on me

cAv956: sure…….who r u?

skAtERdUdE: lollipops, hair flips, the collest guy in skool, i moved

cAv956: NICK!

skAtERdUdE: yup i moved bck & i want u

cAv956: i have a bf

skAtERdUdE: calm down as a friend maybe we could out

cAv956: maybe

skAtERdUdE: yah we should can I ask u somein

cAv956: sure…wat?

Cindy honestly liked Nick and she did want to go out with him, but she was going out with Jimmy. _Why couldn't he have come back days ago, before Jimmy stole my diary?_ Cindy thought as she rolled her eyes over and over again.

skAtERdUdE: but do u really like him

cAv956: ...

skAtERdUdE: is that a no?

cAv956: of course i like him or else i wouldn't be going out with him

skAtERdUdE: ok cindy...is neutron making fun of u guys

cAv956: no

skAtERdUdE: well who is it anyways

cAv956: u'll c

With that Cindy logged out.

"I think I know who it is," Nick said aloud to himself.

"Who," Betty asked from behind him.

"Isn't it obvious its Jimmy? Now all we have to do is make them hate each other again. Then you can have the big headed freak and I can have the lovely Cindy," Nick said.

"Ok, so we have to act like we're going out?" Betty inquired.

"Unfortunately," Nick said as Betty got embarrassed from behind.

* * *

Libby felt tired after her dinner. She had been watching an old rerun of _I Love Sockpuppet_ and her mind began to drift off. After a few minutes of this, Libby went up to her room and lay down. She quickly fell off, into a deep sleep. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Libby awoke from her slumber and noticed her alarm clock going off. She shut it off and went to get ready for school. Libby got dressed and walked down stairs to get her book bag.

"Libby, honey, eat some breakfast! The bus isn't coming for another 20 minutes," said Mrs. Folfax.

"I'm not hungry though," Libby said.

"Eat something NOW!" her mother said, clearly agitated.

"Fine," Libby said as she took a piece of toast and ran out of the house.

"Honey, why are you telling her to eat you never do any other time?" Mr. Folfax said.

"No reason in particular," Mrs. Folfax said lightly.

* * *

As Cindy got ready for school she asked herself questions. 

"How did Nick get my screen name?" she questioned herself aloud. After a while of wracking her brain, Cindy decided it was just a coincidence and headed down stairs.

"Cindy your hair looks nice like that," Cindy's mother complimented her.

"Mom, it's just out. It's not that big of a deal," Cindy said.

"Ok, Cindy," her mother said.

Cindy walked out of the house and waited at the bus stop. Jimmy came out of his house and saw Cindy waiting.

"Want a ride?" Jimmy asked.

"No thanks, I wanna take the bus today I have to talk to Libby," Cindy said.

"Oh, ok. See you at school," Jimmy said as he took off.

After about five minutes, the bus finally arrived and Libby was on it. For some reason she wasn't sitting with Sheen so Cindy grabbed the seat next to her.

"Libby, are you ok?" Cindy said.

"Yeah," Libby paused. "But I don't know if I could be a mother. And I'm sure that Sheen can't be a father! He acts like a three year old!"

"So, are you going to give it up for adoption?" Cindy asked.

"No, I might have an abortion," Libby said as tears streamed down her face.

"No, Libby you can't. Please, anything but that! Think about it first," Cindy pleaded.

"I already thought about it and I'm getting an abortion" Libby said with a shaky voice that was hard set with determination.

"But your mom said she would help," Cindy protested.

"No, Cindy. I have to do this. I have no other choice"

"Yes you do! I'll help! I'll keep the baby during school days and you can have it back on the weekends," Cindy said desperately, trying to change Libby's mind.

"No. I'm going to start to show soon since I'm three months so far and I'm going to have to do it right away," Libby said.

"But," Cindy began but was instantly cut off.

"No, Cindy, I already made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Libby said as the bus stopped for it's final time. Libby hurried off the bus with Cindy trailing close behind.

* * *

A/N: ok i hope u liked it and umm...i might not update right away but i will as soon as possible becasue i'm in the middle of another fanfiction it's a bleach fanfiction so if u like Bleach plz read it and umm...InuYasha as well 


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2 

**Decisions **

The two girls walked into the school, Libby wore an angry expression on her face. On the other hand Cindy looked like she wanted to cry. Cindy was actually hurt, confused, and sad all at the same time becasue of Libby's decision. "Hey Cindy!" a voice said braking her out of her trance.

Cindy twirled around to see who said hi to her. She knew it wasn't Jimmy his voice was not as deep as this voice. This voice was not familiar and she wondered how he knew her name. Finally after turning around she came face to face with the man who called her name. "Do i know you?" Cindy asked with a dumb expression plastered on her face.

"It's me Nick!" the man said as he took out a lollipop from his back pocket, unrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. He then let his fingers wander up to his head and entwine with his hair as he shook it furiosly. Cindy's eyes glowed in amazment he still had it going on even after all these years. He had the smae lenght hair as always. He was tall now, perhaps taller than Jimmy. He was cut and wore a tight enough shirt were you could see he owned a six pack. Cindy felt as if she was dreaming.

"...Right Cindy?" Nick had finished saying. He had been talking the whole time but Cindy didn't hear any of it she was to busy admiring his admirable body. She started to pant softly. "Cindy...Cindy. Are you ok?" Nick said waving his hand in front of her face.

'He know's my name' Cindy thought to her self as she suddenly became shy and stopped panting. "Y..Yes." she studdered nervously.

"So i guess at Sam's then." Nick said as he began to walk away.

"Wait you want me to meet you at Sam's...Nick i told you that i had a boy friend." Cindy said quiestly.

"It's ok i have a girl friend don't worry were just a bunch of old friends goin to catch up over some ice cream." Nick said as he turned around to face Cindy.

"Ok but should i bring him..you know so he doesn't think anything." Cindy suggested, thinking of Jimmy's feelings.

"Bring who?" Nick asked as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"My boyfiend..Jimmy." Cindy said quietly.

"Jimmy's your boyfriend...i would have never expected that." Nick said as he turned his back towards Cindy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cindy asked hotly as she turned around to see Nick's face, but in supprise she came face to face with his back.

"Nothing i just didn't expect that but i'm happy for you" Nivk said as he faced Cindy.

"Oh..." Cindy beagan but was cut off by the bell.

"That's the bell i have to go!" Nick said as he left towards his first period class.

Cindy walked to her first period class silently with no thoughts in her head.

"Cindy your late!" someone yelled.

When Cindy looked up she saw her teacher standing in front of the class room door looking at Cindy. "Oh sorry." Cindy said as she walked into her classroom quickly. When she entered the techer walked in and closed the door. The whole class was looking at as if she did somehting wrong. A few students were wispering while keeping their eyes glued to her.

Cindy quickly grabbed her seat and started to copy the boared. "So Cindy." a voice said.

"Yes!" Cindy said looking next to her. It was a boy, someone who was in all of her classes, they never usually talked but occasionally they would share some laughs.

"Are you really cheating on Jimmy? And with Nick!" the boy said.

Cindy was confused at first and after a few seconds she understood what he was saying. "No...what kind of dumb question is that?" Cindy answered. For the rest of the class she payed attention. Finally the bell rung. When she exited the class everyone in the hall turned to stare at her. 'What is going on' Cimdy thought to herself.

She couldn't take it anymore so she she just sped walk past everyone and into her next class. It was the same thing as before. It was as if each student was burning a whole in the back of her head. When the rest of the class filled in she saw Jimmy. He had a look of hate, sadness. and upset look in his eyes. He took a seat near Cindy but refused to look at her.

'What the hell did i do' Cindy wondered. Cindy felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around and saw that it was the girl behind her. She passed her a note and then turned her head down to her paper. Cindy opened the note and it read _Y...was it something i did? -Jimmy. _She reread the note and each time it was the same thing. She finally wrote on it _I have no idea wat ur talkin about. _She then placed the note on his desk and went back to work.

She once again recieved the tap on her shoulder and took the note. _Nick...Sam's._ Cindy smiled to herself. Now she could explain to Jimmy what the truth was.

Jimmy raised his hand and asked to be excused.

"Yes but hurry up!" the teacher said as Jimmy walked out.

After two minutes or so Cindy raised her hand and the same.

"Yes but seriously hurry up!" the teacher said.

Cindy walked out of the room and standing there with his arms crossed was Jimmy.

"Took you long enough!" he said half annoyed.

* * *

A/N: by the way i'm sorry for taking so long but i have school now an di have so much homework that i barely have time for sleep so writing this fan fic is a privialge for me and hopefully you!!! 


	4. Busted

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2 

**Busted**

"Sorry..it would have looked suspicious" Cindy said.

"So why's you do it Cindy?" Jimmy asked hurt.

"I honestly am not cheating on you...Nick asked me to go with him to Sam's so i said no at first 'cause i have a boyfriend and then he said he had a girlfriend and we were going as friends and nothin more." Cindy said in all one breath.

"Then why is Nick walking around the school saying he's going on a date with you?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know he's stupid..i won't go with him if you don't want me to!" Cindy said.

"No Cindy i don't mind but how come you didn't tell me, and why is he saying that if he has a girlfriend?" Jimmy asked.

"I have an idea why don't we live up to that rumar and i act like i'm cheating on you with Nick. And then you figure out who his girlfriend is and sweet talk her and act like you want her or something, then we expose them to the truth in front of the whole school!" Cindy said happily.

"Ok Cindy, but one thing please do not kiss him." Jimmy said as he gave her one of his smiles. Cindy melt on the inside, she loved his smiles. "Wait...Cindy...i don't know if your plan will work...we might have to do something extra meet me fifth period for lunch ok." Jimmy said.

"Sure but why?" Cindy asked confused.

"You'll see." Jimmy said as he walked back into the classroom with Cindy railing behind. They both took a seat and not long after the bell rang. It was fifth period. Cindy walked towards the luch room. When she reached inside she saw all of her friends standing in the middle of the room. She walked up to them and smiled. The boys looked away but Libby waved.

"What's wrong?" Cindy wispered to Libby.

"Follow Jimmy's lead ok." Libby said quickly.

"O..ok." Cindy stammered. She went up to Jimmy and tapped his shouder. Jimmy spun around and gave Cindy a hard glare.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"J...Jim...Jimmy what's wrong?" Cindy asked more confused than ever.

"You damn sure know what's wrong Cindy." Jimmy ordered loud enough for a few people to turn around.

"I..I don't know..." Cindy began but was quickly cut off by Jimmy.

"**You slut your disqusting.**" Jimmy spat, as more people turned around.

"Jimmy please tell me what's your problem...what's wrong with..." once again Cindy was cut off.

"**YOUR THE PROBLEM CINDY...ALL YOU DO IS THINK ABOUT NICK.**" Jimmy screamed as everyone in that entire lunch room could hear him. Cindy's eyes started to water as she got yelled at by the person she really cared about. She felt as if her heart was being crushed. She couldn't respond or move all she could do was stand there looking at Jimmy fume on about everything.

"**...JUST GETT HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT**" Jimmy finally finished as Cindy backed away and ran into the girls bathroom. Libby followed after her. Everyone else turned back around to what they were doing. Nick who was watching the whole thing smirked and continued to eat his lunch, now it would be easier for him to get Cindy.


	5. Unhappy memories

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2 

**Un-happy memories**

Libby ran after Cindy to make sure she was ok. "Cindy?" Libby asked as she entered the bathroom. She began to look under the stalls to see if Cindy was in one of them. When she finally saw her feet she stood in front of the door and, began to talk to her. "Look, Cindy, everything that Jimmy said was just a show for Nick to see."

"**Just go away Libby!**" Cindy yelled.

"No, come on Jimmy really likes you, don't make the mistake of letting him go and-" Libby was cut off.

"**Yah Libby you would know all about mistakes because you were knocked up by an idiot, oh and don't forget the most important part, your pregnant and now you wanna kill the thing that's not even born!**" Cindy screamed as a few girls walked into the bathroom. Cindy unlocked the stall door and stepped out to see Libby looking down on the floor. "Wait Libby i didn't mean it, i'm sorry!" Cindy said as she stepped closer to Libby. Libby walked out of the bathroom while Cindy just stood there feeling dumb.

_'How did this happen, why did she say that, that hurt, my mom was right she knew this would happen she told me Cindy would go when times got rough, but damn this hurt i didn't think our friendship would end and not like this, but she messed up when she called Sheen an idiot. She messed up. Wait oww...my head hurts i feel like like..' _Libby's thoughts stopped, as she dropped to the floor. It was in between classes so nobody was in the hallway.

Cindy began to walk out of the bathroom. _'I really messed up! I shouldn't have said that to Libby. Sheen's not dumb he's just not the smartest boy in school.-' _Cindy was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a girl calling for help, she wasn't very loud about it, and she looked like she was paniking. Cindy ran up to her and asked what was wrong.

"It's Libby she's around that corner, it seems like she passed out, but when i checked to see if her pulse was there nothing happened. So then i took my mirror and put it by her nose, but the glass never fogged up...and i...just don't know what to do." the girl said as tears streamed down her face. Cindy felt as if she couldn't move but she had to she couldn't leave Libby there so she ran to her leaving the crying girl by herself. When she reached the corner Libby was laying in she just watched her. Her face wore no expression, and this was odd for Cindy, usually Libby's face would be painted with many different expressions, but now her face looked so, so, dull. Cindy moved her eyes from Libby's body and down to her stomach. Her sweater was opened and it was now visable that she was pregnant. Cindy bent down on her knees and crawled over to this new girls side and closed her sweater for her so that her secret would not be revealed to others unaware of it. She then looked down at her legs. Libby was always dancing with those legs of hers, or moving but she never stood still. Now this new girl who seemed to posses her best friends body was forcing Libby's leg to be still. Cindy then got off of her knees and sat down on her booty, so she could be comftorable. She grasped the girls hand asnd finally began to scream.

"**SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME MY BEST FRINED IS DYING, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE,please, please help me, **please don't leave her here" Cindy said as her voice faded and she beagn to cry uncontrollably. She grasped Libby's hand tighter and hoped somebody heard her. After about a minute a few teachers exited there classrooms and went by Cindy's sides. They kept asking her questions but all she could do was cry. After a few more questions a teacher ran to get his cell phone, so he could call 911. Some students crowded around Cindy and the girl beside her. Yet Cindy could not seem to stop crying. Finally sirens were heard outside and an ambulence appeared right outside the school. Cindy felt arms rap around her but she didn't care she just wanted to be by Libby's side. _'I killed her i killed her, i killed my best friend'_ Cindy kept telling her self. The arms took her into a warmer hug as two men carried Libby into the ambulence.

"Come with us ma'm and sir if want to." the man carrying Libby said. Cindy stood up with the help of someone. When seh turned around it was Jimmy.

"Go Cindy and, Sheen will go with you, i'll meet you at the hospital." Jimmy said. All she could do was look at him. Suddenly she was being dragged towards the exit of the school. Once again she turned around and saw that Sheen was dragging her. He had unshed teards in his eyes, and looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Come on Cindy hurry up." Sheen said as he tugged her harded and finnally they reached the ambulence. They both climbed inside as the door were closed and it began to drive away.


	6. So much for my happy ending

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2 

**So Much For My Happy Ending**

"**Why won't she wake up?**" Cindy screamed as the doctor.

"Im sorry ma'm there's is nothing more that i can do for her, we just have to wait." the doctor said calmly as he adjusted his glasses.

"Can we go see her?" Sheen asked standing up.

"No only family members. I'm sorry." the doctor once again said calmly.

"**I'm her sister, you have to let me in**" Cindy once again screamed as tears streamed down her cheek.

"I'm sure your not her sister."

"Well i'm her feyonce. May i go see her." Sheen said as he walked closer to the doctor.

"Yes sir you can see her in about twenty minutes, i just need to do one more test it appears that she is pregnant, were you aware of that?" the doctor said as he walked towards the restricted area (the area where only patients and doctors can go and family members).

"Yes and i'm the father." Sheen said as they continued towards Libby's room.

"**Doctor, doctor, doctor come quick there's a problem with a patient. Her name is Libby Falcon i believe go go.**" a nurse screamed at the doctor. Instantly the white and gray figure with a silver tint ran towards the patients room. Sheen began to follow when his arm was yanked back by soft velvety hands. "Sir you can't go in there you have to wait." she said calmly.

"But that's my girlfriend!" Sheen said trying not to lose his temper.

"You can not go in there sir i mean it!" the nurse retailiated.

"BUT I I...I LOVE HER...i can't leave her there all alo..." his words faded as he sobed in his hands.

"Sir i'm sorry but i have to ask you to stay here, please i will inform you on everything good or bad that happens. I promise." the nurse said as she guided him to the waiting area. He began to calm down. "Just take a seat and relax."

Cindy was sitting there crying her eyes out in her hands. She hated herself for everything that happened. She fought with Libby when all her best friend was trying to do was help her. She felt a figure sit beside her, and looked up through her blood shot red eyes. It was Sheen. "What heppened?" she asked sitting up and wiping her eyes and cheek.

"Somehting went wrong with Libby." Sheen said.

"Oh." was all that could escape Cindy's mouth.

After twenty minutes of waiting the doctor came out of the restricted area, his glasses where in his hand and he looked as if he had a speech to perform a speech. Cindy shot up like a rocket when she saw him and ran to him, with Sheen right behind her. "Is Libby ok?" the both asked eager for an answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Libby has passed away, we tried everything but there was nothing that we could do." he said with an upset tone.

Cindy looked at him and looked at him finally everyone's voice tuned in to her. "Are you ok?" Sheen asked. She laughed like a mad woman as everyone in the hospital looked at her. "Your kididng right. I waited here for about three days and three nights and your telling me there was nothing you could DO FOR HER" she began shouting.

"I'm sorry."

"**SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! MY BEST FRIEND DIED. **MY BEST FRIEND DIED. My best friend died." she said collapsing onto the floor crying.

Sheen picked her up and carried her out of the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the original idea for tyhe story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2

**The Diary Part 2**

A/N: I know its been like two years but I'm finally back on fanfiction. I hate that it took too long for me to finish this story. Its not fair to the readers. I hate when writers don't finish their stories. Now that I'm older I feel as if my writing skills have evolved so I hope I will finish it soon for you guys.

Chapter 6

The blonde hair girl who was once spunky sat down in her room. She had a wall up, feeling numb of all emotions. Nothing at the moment mattered. Not Jimmy, not Sheen not anyone. Her best friend was gone and there was no way of her returning to them. She felt like crap, how can she allow this to happen. True it was meant to happen like this, but it still felt bad knowing the last words shared between her and her friend were anything but positive. She sighed for the millionth time that day. It had only been two weeks since her friends death, she was really not done coping. The one person she could count on was no longer accessible.

A knock came on her door catching her attention. "Cindy." Her mother said. The girl rolled on her stomach digging her head into her pillows. "Cindy. I know it hurts. She was your best friend. But you have to get on with life. You can't sit here and waste time. Libby wouldn't want you to do it like this." Her mother was being extremely nice and understanding, for once.

"Mom. Things will never be the same. Nothing will be the same. Me and Libby did everything together. Its not fair she was taken away from me." Hot tears started to form in her eyes. She violently wiped them away tired of crying.

"Cindy! You must go to school." Her mother said standing up.

"I'm not. Not today. Tomorrow mom please."

"Fine. But after that you must go back."

"Thanks mom." Cindy said lying back down. Darkness consumed her as she relaxed and once again fell into a light slumber. She woke up to someone in her room looking at her. A scream escaped her mouth as the figure came closer.

"Cindy. Cindy. Its me." A familiar voice said frantically trying to get her to recognize them. The girl squinted her eyes got and got a better view of him.

"What do you want?" I didn't want to sound as mean as I did but it was the only way I knew how to not sound sad.

"I brought your homework."

"You can put it over there." I said waving my hand to the side and turning my body so I wouldn't face him.

"Cindy we're all hurt, but you can't cut us out of you life, its not fair to us."

"And its not fair that I lost my best friend! Cause you didn't loose any of yours Jimmy."

"I didn't. But I did care about her, and my best friend lost the love of his life..." He trailed off. When he put it like that, I was being selfish and inconsiderate. I heard him put a few books down on my night stand. "...I just hope I don't loose mine." And with that he was gone. I kept playing what he said over and over again in my mind. He didn't want to loose me. He wasn't though, I just needed time to heal. I had to tell him. I had to let him know how I felt.

A/N: There's probably going to be only one chapter after this. Thank you for reading. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own jimmy nuetron or the original idea for tyhe story this is the sequal thanks to 'iloveslinky' i am able to write the sequal to the Diary Part 2

**The Diary Part 2**

After an hour of deciding I ran out of my house to find him. Frantically I looked everywhere for him asking if anyone knew where he was. I spotted him in the park under a tree looking down into a book. My feet slowed down and quietly walked over to him. I took a glance down and saw he was looking over old pictures of the crew when we were younger, I could feel a smile plaster on my face.

"I would have never thought that she'd give him a chance." He visibly jumped at my voice. When he gathered himself he looked at me and then back at the book.

"Me neither." He stated quietly.

"Can I join you?" He didn't answer. Of course he didn't want me there, not after the way I treated him. "Ok fine I'll leave." As soon as I turned around he grabbed my wrist to sit with him.

"Cindy don't go."

"Jimmy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want to be with you, to stay with you. I'm sorry for the way I acted." Once again he didn't answer me right away making me nervous.

"Cindy I love you, I always have, I just thought you should know that." I could feel myself swell with emotion. How could I not have seen that for myself. I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder, he made it easier by wrapping his arm around me.

"I love you too." I choked out. It was silent again.

"I miss her. She always made me laugh especially when she was mean to Sheen." He chuckled.

"I miss her too and her crazy antics." We spent the entire day like that, reminiscing. This is what I needed to cope and only Jimmy would know that. I was thankful to have a person like him to help me get through this tough time.

A/N: so this was my last chapter. I just wanted a calm ending. So let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and once again I'm sorry it took so long to get this story out.


End file.
